Conflicting Cop
by Can't Write 010
Summary: Bad Cop doesn't know how to deal with his emotions very well after the Kragle incident. With the help of his friends and a certain space themed Lego, he might just find that light at the end of the tunnel.
1. Chapter 1: Self Angst

**This was posted on my Wattpad so if you want to sneak a peek at the next chapter go to my Wattpad account which can be found on my profile. I felt that I've been neglecting my account on here so I wanted to give you guys something to hold you over. Also, for those of you who want to cheat and see chapter two remember to check it out on my Wattpad which can, once again, be found on my profile. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Self Angst**

Those who saw him saw the same thing that they had saw before. They saw the same Good Cop in which they have taken a while to get used to.

After everyone was de-kraglized, President Business had cut Good Cop Bad Cop a little slack; allowing the police officer some rest with his companion of an astronaut, and a well deserved and long overdue vacation. And, knowing that Business would never let Bad Cop be until he agreed, Bad Cop took up his offer with little hesitation.

One day, as Bad Cop was sitting outside watching the other Legos converse, he couldn't help but feel a bit down.

"You okay, C's?"

Bad Cop was swiftly snapped out of his thoughts. "What?"

A familiar astronaut Lego floated by him and poked his helmet. "I asked if you were okay, you dork." Benny teased playfully. Bad Cop glanced up at Benny and mustered up the most unrealistic smile he could. "Uh, yeah, I-I'm fine, Benny..."

Benny raised an unbelieving eyebrow.

Bad Cop tried harder to fake his already failing smile. "Really... . I promise..."

"I know when you're lying, Bad...Tell me what's wrong?"

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about, Benny. I said I'm fine, now drop it, alright?" The harshness in his tone made Benny jump a little. The floating Lego stared blankly at the annoyed cop. When he finally found his voice, he stuttered out, "Bad...-" He was cut off.

"Benny! Just drop it!"

His shouting earned him a few sideways glances from the gang who's curiosity peeked at its finest. Emmett and Lucy, who were engaged in a conversation which was occasionally paused with a kiss quickly glanced over at the other couple with the up most unease. The space Lego felt himself shrink a little bit next to the police Lego. He should have done what Bad Cop said and dropped the topic. But he didn't...

"Bad, just tell me, plea-!"

"_BRICK_, BENNY! I SAID _DROP_ THE _BRICKING__ SUBJECT__! IT DOESN'T __MATTER_!"

He was done.

Benny felt hot tears from in his eyes as his mouth turned into a frown. Bad Cop stood, heart racing in guilt, and began to run away.

"C'S! _WAI_T!" Benny called out. Bad Cop acted as if he heard nothing and kept running as fast as he could down the alleyway. Friends from left and right called out to him but he didn't stop. He just kept up his pace and refused to look back. That was until he was stopped by A certain special Master Builder and a few friends.

"Bad Cop! Stop running, please?"

When Bad Cop looked behind him, he saw his newly found friends. In the crowd, Benny was nowhere in sight.

Lucy tilted her head and stared in wonder at Bad Cop. Unikitty gave a sad frown, Batman looked a little puzzled, Metalbeard had a blank stare, Business stood in the middle, giving Bad Cop another confused look, Virtruvius was towards the back of the crowd. he looked a little suprised himself.

Emmett placed a clawed hand on Bad Cops shoulder. "What happened back there."

Bad Cops breath hitched. He knew good and well what the answer to that was. But did he really want to answer it? chewing the inside of his cheek, Bad Cop conflicted with himself. Not like normally, of course, due to Good Cop being erased and replaced with that lousy Scribble Faced weirdo.

"Bad...we're here for you."

"I-" He was at a loss of words.

Suddenly, it felt as if it were raining on his face. Little tears streamed down his blank expression as he tried to form some kind of sentence that wouldn't come out in a babbling mess of random words and letters.

Giving a shaky sigh, Bad Cop shook his head slowly.

"C's...please tell use what's wrong..."

That all too familiar voice struck Bad Cop hard right in the heart. It was Benny once more. Bad Cop fell to his knees and broke out into a fit of sobs that were foreign to the eyes and ears of his friends. Emmett sighed; shoulders moving with him as he made the gesture. "Bad Cop...?"

No answer.

After a few more heart wrenching sobs, Bad Cop found what little shards of his voice remained. "I'm a _monster_. I told everyone that the good in me was dead...but you all still stuck around...You're only going to get yourselves hurt..."

Benny was the first one to step up. "No."

Glancing from behind his gloved clawed hands, Bad Cop looked up at Benny who was now floating level to him. "W-wha-?"

"We all can help you. If you just...just give us the chance to help you...we can. You don't have to be afraid, Bad Cop. All you have to do is trust us...can you do that?" Benny chose his words as carefully and thoughtfully as possible.

He looked at everyone that was surrounding him. Giving them a faint smile, Bad Cop wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. "I trust you..."


	2. Chapter 2: The Healing Process Begins

**I NOTICED THE LAYOUT ON THIS SITE FOR THIS STORY SO PLEASE DON'T BE ANNOYED BY IT! THANK YOU!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Healing Process Begins**

Everyone vowed to help Bad Cop at any cost. Whether they take the pain or he does, their goal was to make sure that as long as he didn't kill himself he'd be fine. But he knew he had to do something before any decided to help. Emmet had bring it up and Bad Cop reluctantly agreed.

He needed to apologize.

This was the first and probably most painful part of the healing process but it had to work. His first apology would go to none other than MetalBeard.

"Bad Cop! What ye be doing here? I thought ye had work ta do?"

Bad Cop sighed. "I was talking with Emmet and he suggested that I come to you. Well, to everyone, but to start with you. He wanted me to apologize for what I did and...I'm sorry that I was involved in l, you know, kidnapping and killing off some of your...closest friends."

Well that wasn't so hard.

MetalBeard nodded. "Aye, thank ye for the apology. Means much more than ye might think."

Bad Cop gave a slightly grateful smile. "Thanks for accepting it." He turned to leave before MetalBeard stopped him. "Say, who are ye apologizing ta next?"

"Emmet suggested Princess Unikitty. Why?"

"Tell the princess MetalBeard says hello."

Bad Cop nodded. "Will do."

...

Bad Cop knocked on the door to Unikitty's castle, palace place. The giant pink doors swung open. "Hiiiii~" Unikitty sang happily. She realized that she was greeting Bad Cop. "Bad Cop! Come on in!" Unikitty led Bad Cop into her palace and waltzed down the hallway.

"So, what brings you here?" Unikitty asked in her adorable tone. Bad Cop shuffled behind her as they entered the main hall. "I'm here to..." He paused. "...to properly apologize."

"Aw, for what?"

"For crashing and completely causing your home to crumble to the bottom of the ocean." Bad Cop was thoroughly embarrassed by what he had done.

Unikitty put on a straight face before nudging her rectangular shaped head beneath Bad Cop's arm. "It's alright, Bad. I mean, you _did_ help us rebuild Cloud Cuckoo Land. Now it looks TEN times better! And I know it probably took you a lot of courage to do that."

Bad Cop petted Unikitty softly. "Thanks, Unikitty."

Unikitty grinned and danced a little around Bad Cop when he released her. Bad Cop grinned back. "Oh! Before I go, MetalBeard said to say 'Hello'." He laughed when Unikitty blushed. "He's so sweet! A little rough around the edges...but sweet, nonetheless."

"Hey, you two _are_ a perfect couple!"

Giving Bad Cop a straight, not amused face, Unikitty growled. "Don't push your luck because I can take everything nice that I said about you and make it not so nice anymore."

Bad Cop nodded. "Uh-huh. Gotcha."

"Don't test me."

Bad Cop huffed out a laugh. "See you later, Unikitty."

...

Bruce Wayne was sitting in the living room of his mansion before hearing a knock at the door.

He put his paper down and got up to go get the door. Upon opening it, he saw Bad Cop standing in the doorway. "Oh, it's you."

"Yeah. Me." Bad Cop retorted. He then looked at the other man curiously. "Where's your Batman outfit?" He questioned.

Bruce laughed nervously. "Batman? You mean that awesome super hero that SO doesn't live here? The really cool guy from the DC compan-?" He was cut off. "Look, I just came here to apologize for how I acted towards you and kicking your butt like you were a little girl."

Bruce was about to interject when Bad turned and went for his car. "Bye." He called back.

...

Bad Cop took a deep breath before knocking on Emmet and Wyldstyle's front door. Within a few seconds, the door opened to reveal Wyldstyle herself. "Bad Cop?"

"...Wyldstyle. May I come in?"

"Sure." Wyldstyle led the police officer inside and closed the door behind her. "What's up, Bad?"

Bad Cop took a seat in the chair across from Wyldstyle in the dining room. "I wanted to come here to thoroughly apologize...for everything I did to you, Emmet, and everyone else close to you...Is there anyway you could accept my apology?"

Wyldstyle froze, eyes cast off to the side. A faint smile graced her face before she looked back up at Bad Cop. "Of course I forgive you. And thank you for that...it takes a lot more stress off my mind."

"I'm glad." Bad Cop smiled back. He then looked at the clock on the wall. "What time should Emmet be home?" Just as he asked his question the door opened and Emmet came walking into the dining room. "Hi, Lucy." He greeted Wyldstyle with a kiss to the cheek before smiling at Bad Cop. "Hey, Bad! What's up? You guys aren't having an intervention for me, are you? I swear, I'm trying to get off my addiction to the really strong coffee. It's just so good an-"

"Emmet, don't hurt yourself, babe." Wyldstyle chuckled out.

Bad Cop smiled at the two. "I came here to apologize to Wyldstyle. But now that you're home, I guess I can do the same to you."

Emmet sighed. "Bad, you don't have to."

"Yes, I do. So sit down because there are multiple things that I want to apologize for."

Emmet took a seat next to Wyldstyle and got settled before listening to Bad Cop. "Go ahead, Bad. I'm all ears."

Bad Cop nodded. "Alright. Emmet, the main thing that I wanted to apologize for is falsely accusing you of being a threat to the universe when it was really us that were the bigger threat. I also want to apologize for putting not only you, but your friends in harms way as well. That was wrong and completely out of line...But, along with apologizing, I also wanted...to thank you."

"For what?" A confused Emmet asked.

"For being there when I needed you. Not only you, but Wyldstyle, Unikitty, MetalBeard, Batman...and Benny. You guys help me so much that I have no clue what I'd do without you guys."

Emmet gave his signature smile. "Anytime, Bad..."

Wyldstyle bit her lip before looking up at the clock. "You know, you still have one more person to apologize to before you even think of heading home. The one person which should be called home to you. A certain, oh, I don't know, _astronaut_, per say..."

Bad Cop let his head lull downwards. "I don't think so, Wyldstyle..."

"Bad...I think it's time you two made up..."

"It's been eight and a half years since we've been together...what makes you think he still wants to be with me?" Bad Cop asked. Wyldstyle smiled. "He loves you..."

...

Bad Cop stood in front of the all to familiar door that he used to be able to go into no problem.

There was a time when he could actually go into the house and tell his spouse he was home from work without any complaints. Without any qualms about anything. Now...

Taking what seemed to be the biggest breath in his life, Bad Cop lifted his clawed hand and gave the door a few gentle taps. Some noise was heard from the other side and not to long afterwards the sounds of the door being unlocked made Bad Cop paralyzed with fear. He stood as still as a statue.

The door was open.

"Bad." The voice rang through Bad Cop's head.

"...Benny..."

"Hey, dude. What's up?" The space themed Lego asked. He wasn't wearing his helmet and his normal, dark colored, helmet hair was at least a little tame. Bad Cop looked at the floating Lego and breathed heavily for a few seconds. "...Benny. I...I need..." He paused to let his words and thoughts catch up. "...can I come in...please...?"

Benny stared at the officer blankly before slowly nodding. " right in." He gestured inside. Bad Cop slowly entered.

"It's almost nine thirty...any particular reason as to why you're out this late?"

Bad Cop watched as Benny casually floated ahead of him after shutting the door. He tried to form some sort of sentence. "I was just, you know, out and about...seeing everyone, asking how they were..."

Benny smiled. "Glad to see you're doing somewhat better. Want something to drink?"

Benny was acting normal. Like, he didn't mind Bad Cop being in his presence. Like he actually...enjoyed him being there...

"No, thank you."

"Alright?" Benny shrugged. "So, what's up?"

Watching as Benny floated into the living room, Bad Cop stood in the middle of where the kitchen and living room met. He waited until Benny looked occupied to talk. "There's something that...I've...been meaning to say. To you, that is..."

"Well, go on."

Bad Cop paused. "Eight and a half years ago-"

"Bad Cop. I already know where you're going with this so can we just-"

"No." Bad Cop said sternly. Benny froze. It's been a while since he heard that tone come from Bad Cop. It was a little weird. Bad Cop inhaled a deep breath. "Benny...eight and a half years ago, I made one of the worst decisions of my life...and I forgot about it for the same amount of time."

"It wasn't your fault, though."

Bad Cop bowed his head and slowly turned his body to the side a little. "No, it was. But I'm not gonna complain about what I should've done. I know what I should've done. That's not why I'm here, though. I'm here to do something important...very important..." He slowly inched into the living room.

Benny nodded as a motion for Bad Cop to come sit with him. Bad Cop hesitantly complied.

"Benny, from the time I was gone...what have you been doing?"

"...Nothing big. I usually spent most of my free time either secluded in Cloud Cuckoo Land or in space. Watching Lord Business take down one Master Builder after another. Hoping that neither my friends or I would wind up in the same position..."

Bad Cop nodded. "I see." He took a spot on the couch; sitting next to the hovering astronaut. The immense guilt he felt was unlike anything he ever felt before. But, he thought he might as well wrap his speech up.

He glanced over at Benny who was staring at him with a stare that said he was listening.

"Ben...what I did to everyone was awful but, what I did to you was just...just...I couldn't even bring myself to look at myself half the time. I'd either lie awake at night or go to sleep with a guilty conscience. And then President Business erased my memory...I couldn't remember anything besides my parents and little to no traits about me. And that meant that I forgot who you were too. That was all until Emmet came along and changed everything, making everything go back to normal. Everyone helped rebuild everything that was destroyed or Kraglized and everything seemed fine. And then I remembered..."

Benny could here the overall sadness seeping into Bad Cop's voice. He let him finish.

"...everything before President Business tried to overrule everyone. Before the Kragle was even a thought. Before I left you behind..." Bad Cop paused to try and get rid of what sadness was catching up to him. "Everyone is willing to help me. And I've only just gotten through the first stage of the healing process with apologizing. Every night I go home alone I can't sleep. I can't do anything. I'm a jerk...but you guys still want to help me..."

Bad Cop couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears flowed down his yellow face before he spoke again. "And I only think, 'I wish I had my family back'."

Benny felt tears of his own forming. But Bad Cop wasn't finished. "...I know that you'll never take me back. But I just want you to accept my apology. _Please_..._I'm sorry_."

He said it.

The room went silent. The only noise was the sound of Bad Cop crying. Not sobbing. Not sniffling to hold his tears back. He was truly crying.

It broke Benny's heart to see Bad Cop so...devastated.

"Who said I would't take you back?"

Bad Cop slowly lifted his head to look at Benny. "What do you mean?"

Benny wrapped Bad Cop up best as he could and held him close. "You said that you knew I wasn't going to take you back...who told you that?" He gave a light smile when Bad Cop relaxed. "I assumed you didn't..."

"Bad...I need you. I mean, without you, my friends, _and_ my love for spaceships then I'd be nothing. Or have nothing."

The officer slowly lifted his head. "You _need _me?"

"Of course I do!" Benny exclaimed. He bumped their foreheads together. This was the closest the two have been in eight and a half years. Benny brought his arm up and placed his claw hand on Bad's face. "I love you."

Bad Cop, dazed, slowly leaned forward. "I love you, too."

Benny went backwards a little by the force fo the kiss planted on his lips. The Lego, pushed back and was forced down with his back on the seat of the couch; floating was completely out of the question. He just stared up at Bad Cop and smiled.

"Well," Benny began. "What's next on the list?"

"List?"

Benny rolled his eyes. "On your 'healing' list, dude."

Bad Cop kept their forehead connected. "I dunno." He whispered. "Whatever comes next."

Benny smiled. "We're here to help."

"...I know."

* * *

**Alright, like the chapter before this, if you want to spoil chapter 3 then check on my Wattpad (the link can be found on my profile). THANKS FOR READING YOU GUYS! Also, thanks for the follows and favorites! Means a lot! Chapter 3 should be posted on here soon AND PLEASE don't mind the layout! Thank you!**


End file.
